Edward and bella
by star1light3
Summary: edward and bella are good friends and bella falls pregnant to edward if you want to know what happens please read then!
1. Chapter 1

I DONT NOT OWN TWILIGHT I WISH BUT I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF TWILIGHT

this is all human (i hope if it changes though out the story sorry) :)

**Edward point of view**

i was waiting near my locker for ella so we could walk to our table for lunch when i seen her i walked over grabbed her bag to help her and we started walking towards the cafeteria when we walked in we were the first ones there for once

emmet ran in laughing so loud everyone looked at him he was as quite as a mouse then as he walked to our table

hey emmet what was so funny EDWARD

umm something rose said thats all EMMET

oh okay BELLA

Bella and i are friends we have been good friends since year 2 but when we got into high school i have kinda feel in love with her i don't think it is weird that i have feel in love with my best friend because rose and emmet were best friends now they are boy friend and girl friend same with alice and jasper

**Bella point of view **

we sat at the table at first it was just Edward and i talking but a few minutes later emmet walks in followed by rose everyone looks at the big loud person walking in what of course would be emmet

i will tell you a little about my friend and i

well Edward can read minds i can block him out of my mind and Edward and i have been best friends since year 2 but i am in love with him he doesn't know that and i don't think he is in love with me he says he loves me but i know that is in a friend way

alice can see the future she is going out with jasper he can feel and control emotions of others around him

rose and jasper are twins and rose is the prettiest girl i have ever met she has long golden blond hair ocean blue eyes and a nice body that is kinda what jasper looks like so lets just say they look the same if they were both girls or both boys you would have trouble trying to tell them apart

emmet well he is just a massive teddy bear and me well I'm like the most plain girl around i have long brown wavy hair with brown eyes nothing special oh i forgot to tell you that alice and edward are twins as well

bells you coming? ROSE AND ALICE

umm where to? BELLA

to get food were you even listening to what we said? ALICE

umm no not really but yeah I'm coming BELLA

oh Bella what are we going to do with you ROSE

we waited in line for our food the guys just stay at the table and talk while we get there food as well as ours but once a week they get our food for us

i was lost in thought when someone tugged at my arm

Bella come on we are all done now ALICE

oh sorry BELLA

omg bella ALICE

rose was already at the table when we started walking back to our table when i looked over at them

thank you Bella EDWARD

its all good BELLA

**rose point of view **

i knew Bella liked Edward i couldn't think of it when i was around Edward because i knew he could read my mind and to be on the safe side incase he didn't like Bella in that way but yeah i think they would make a awesome couple and make very cute babies

hey alice Bella want to come to the bathroom with me ROSE

um sure you coming bells ALICE

hmm yeah ill come BELLA

when we got into the bathroom we looked to see if anyone was in here then we locked the door so one could enter

bells we know you like him ROSE

what who? BELLA

Edward you weirdo ALICE

oh umm yeah i do but i don't think he likes me have you guys thought it when you have been around him? BELLA

no we haven't don't worry he doesn't know ALICE

okay well what should i do then BELLA

umm i know I'm going to host a party at my house you and Edward are coming my parents won't be home for like a week so i have time to clean up and stuff ALICE

umm alice how is this going to get us together? BELLA

oh sorry i just want to host a party ALICE

oh okay BELLA

i was just about to say something but got cut off by the bell so i just said by alice and i had this next class together with jasper and emmet Bella and Edward had this class together so i took the time i made the boys sit together what they haven't done before but anyway i wanted to talk to alice about how we would get them together the boys could not think about this is they heard anything well only the party what alice is hosting

hey Ali why do you want to host a party? ROSE

t get Edward and Bella together of corse and the night of the party they might even get drunk and have sex they are the only two what haven't had it out of us six so yeah ALICE

great idea Ali have you seen it or something? ROSE

okay yes i have seen it they are going to get drunk and then girls will be all over Edward and he is going to drag Bella up to his room and hide ALICE

oh haha okay then thats how they do it or something? ROSE

yeah ALICE

**Edward point of view **

i just found out alice is hosting a party at home Bella is going so i have to go rose and emmet are and of course jasper is so there is no way out of this one unless mum and dad come home then alice will be in massive trouble and i hopefully won't be when alice told mum that she can see what is going to happen her mum laughed at her and said don't be stupid alice i didn't want to tell mum that i could read minds so really all my life all i heard is that mum hates us because we are twins why couldn't Edward be born first he could be the oldest and the only child alice is so dumb and stupid well if mum and dad came home early i would say that i did it so alice doesn't get into to much trouble

when dad wanted sex and mum wasn't around he would make alice have sex with him he has only done that a few times alice wasn't affected by it or anything and the same thing happened to me in mum wanted to have sex and dad wasn't around she would use me she liked me a lot better because i was young mine was bigger and yeah she only done that a few times as well so we weren't affected by it

alice was really busy buying things like plastic cups for people to drink put of police tap or some kind of tap to keep people from going into places like we had about 4 mini bars and i big fridge in the garage were people could put there beer and drinks so the kitchen was blocked off only 6 people were aloud in and that was me alice jasper rose emmet and Bella rooms were blocked off really people were aloud outside in the living room and bathroom if alice jasper emmet rose Bella or me need to use the bathroom we will be going to mum and dads bathroom

**alice point of view**

i was so busy rose was helping me so was Bella she was going to the shops buying chips drinks lollies and that stuff the only thing was that how were we going to buy beer thats when rose had a idea emmet looks older than he is he looks around 18-19 so we would make a fake id he would go into all different stores and buy beer for us we made it look so real that is because it is real we just had to put emmets name and photo then we were done and every shop brought it he only got 6 packs of beers for the 6 of us when every one got drunk we would take theirs no one will know

one week later we had everything we needed the party was that afternoon on a friday night if Edward and Bella do not have fun or end up dating I'm going to kill them we had everything ready in the house beer everything is done ready for the party everyone was here by 9 pm and everyone was drunk by 11 pm including Edward and Bella the last i seen of them was when all these girls were running after my brother and he found a full bottle of beer and ran to his room with Bella i heard laughing and then i heard them having sex everyone past out now it was 2 in the morning i heard Edward and Bella do it again i just left them to be

**Edward point of view**

i woke up someone was lying next to me i rolled over to see who it was and to my surprise it was Bella who was naked lying on her stomach the sheet just covered the bottom on the other side of my bed i got up and realised i had nothing on i just stared at Bella thinking fuck did we do it last night when i got dressed i found a note on my desk it was from alice it read

_to Edward _

_don't worry i didn't see anything not even the future of the night i blocked it out so only you and Bella still know what everything looks like but when i knew you to were done and asleep i came in and put this note on your desk i just wanted you to know that yes you did have sex 3 times that night you were really really drunk you hid in your room so the girls couldn't get to you and you got talking and ended up having fun together xxx_

_love always alice xxxx_

_fuck i did sleep with her _

_Bella starting waking up so i ran out of the room and ran into alice i was looking for her so i guess i found her _

_alice did i really have sex with Bella EDWARD _

_yes Edward i thought thats what you wanted ALICE _

_yeah it is but i wanted her to want it as well not just me and when i wasn't drunk EDWARD_

_oh sorry it was my idea to get you two drunk so maybe you would have sex and date but i guess that didn't go to plan alice i would date her but only if she wants that EDWARD _

_well least you can say that you two aren't the only ones that haven't had sex now ALICE _

_alice really come on EDWARD_

_good morning guys BELLA_

_good morning how did you sleep? ALICE _

_really good actually i have a massive headache tho but thats what you get for drinking anyway why did we drink we are only 15 i can't believe all these people turned up to party drink and what ever when everyone is really 15 or 16 maybe even 14 BELLA _

_yeah i know its weird right ALICE _

_yep BELLA _

_alice wanted me to read her mind so i did and this is what she told me _

**EDWARD BELLA DOESNT REMEMBER MUCH OF LAST NIGHT ALL SHE REMEMBERS IS TALKING IN YOUR ROOM YOU ASKING HER IF SHE IS READY FOR BED THEN YOU FALL A SLEEP NAKED SO SHE COULD PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH EACH OTHER IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO TELL HER I WONT BUT IF YOU DO THEN I WILL BUT I WILL IF SHE ASKED ME IF YOU TWO DID HAVE SEX I WILL SAY YES EVEN IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO **ALICE

I just nodded my head like i do understand but no please don't tell her let her put two and two together then she can ask you

**Bella point of view**

the next week went on normal it was thursday the day Edward and alice parents get back from there holiday everyone helped clean it up it looked like nothing had happened so Edward and alice was very happy with that alice had a vision that they walked in very happy looked around the house to see if anything was messy or try and get them in trouble their mum then went to the phone and dialled a number and was talking but her vision was cut short because of the bell like every other day Edward walked me to my truck i went to get in but ran to the garden and threw up Edward held my hair for me and rubbed my back when i was done Edward asked me if i felt sick because if i did he would drive me home alice would come back with him she would drive his car back to my house and he would drive my truck home i said no and got in Edward said good bye and went to his shiny sliver volvo i loved his car one day i wished that we would have our new born baby in the back driving home from the hospital together but that would never happen i ran inside up to the bathroom and threw up again my dad was home he came up to the bathroom and asked me whats wrong

nothing dad I'm fine i just think i have a stomach bug or something I'm going to lay down i should be fine by tomorrow BELLA

okay kiddo but if you need anything just yell out and i will get you what ever you need CHARLIE

okay dad thank you BELLA

**Elizabeth point of view (Edward's mum)**

THANK GOD the kids are at school well i wish Edward was here i really feel like having sex once more before he leaves but i can live with it

i packed same things up of theres last night and I'm packing the rest today there aunty mel is helping me with it (she thinks the whole family is moving and we are but the kids are going into foster care) finally i have what i wanted to get all along i can't just make alice leave so edward has to leave as well but no kids is better than one or two when i found out they were twins i was so mad but everyone else was so happy so i had to fake being happy i have to admit i did love the feeling of hearing there little footsteps running down the hall and laughing then they would jump on the bed to get us up i did love that but as they got older it stopped and now i hate my kids

DING DONG DING DONG

coming ELIZABETH

hi I'm here to collect alice and Edward mason MR COLLINS

oh yes they are at school today but i have all there things packed and ready to go ELIZABETH

oh okay thank you do you mind if i wait here for them to finish school MR COLLINS

yeah sure but my husband and i have to leave now just ask the kids to lock the front door they will know how and Edward and alice might have friends coming over today just ask them to leave and they have to listen to you if not give me a call and i will tell there parents ELIZABETH

okay thank you ma'm i will put there bags and stuff in the car now MR COLLINS

**mr collins point of view **

i just finished putting the bags in the car when i heard the bus coming so i went back inside so they couldn't run when they seen me i heard laughing and yelling then a guy shushed them and said mum and dad will hit the roof if we are laughing this loud remember we have to laugh in our minds

Edward just because you can read minds BELLA

hey shh mum and dad don't know you know what happened to alice when they found out she can see the future EDWARD

oh yeah sorry i forgot where is your mum and dads car there is someone else's car here BELLA

wait I'm going to see if any one is here EDWARD

i seen them leaving and her packing our things i thought we were moving somewhere and it was a surprise or something ALICE

no they are moving alice we aren't going with them we are going into care like foster care EDWARD

i then just hear crying and everyone say no you can't leave us

guys its like we won't to if we had it our way i would move in with you guys even emmet if i had to just so i wouldn't have to leave you guys but looks like we have no choice in this EDWARD AND ALICE

hey guys your things are already in the ready to go so hurry up and get in MR COLLINS

**alice point of view**

i hugged my best friends and cried and kissed and urged my beautiful loving boyfriend he could feel how sad everyone was about us leaving and everyone was crying the guys of course didn't they like never cry but we all knew they were sad about it and edward would have told us if this was a joke but it isn't so we knew it was real

mr collins i think his name is honked the horn for us to hurry up i know rose left emmets top socked same with jasper and i and edward was left with a very wet socked top from bella edward told bella he loved her and she did the same they kissed and then had to be pulled apart

we got in to the back seat together mr collins said the carers names we are going to it was a 5 hour trip to a small country town named forks we got a message from bella saying she is moving towns she has to change her number and everything and her mum needs her phone and she dosen't have anyones numbers so she can't text or talk to them


	2. Chapter 2

please review

**Bella point of view**

when Edward left i had to throw up again luckily they forgot to lock the door so i ran into the house and threw up in the toilet rose ran inside looking for me

bella whats wrong ROSE

nothing rose i have just been throwing up ever since the party maybe i can't have beer or something BELLA

umm bells Edward didn't want anyone to tell you this but i think i might have to but the night of the party you and edward got drunk girls were chasing after Edward he found a full bottle of beer you and him both hid in his room and some how you ended up in bed together naked he put him self inside you and you put him in side your self and yeah do you really want me to say the word! ROSE

umm rose are you trying to say that Edward and i had sex BELLA

yeah bells i am and more than once as well about 5 times so it could be a massive chance your pregnant to him ROSE

i can't be rose i really can't be I'm only 16 how am i meant to say that to my dad remember he is allowed to carry a gun around where ever he goes he can look up where Edward and alice have gone and shoot him and make it look like he didn't mean it! BELLA

bella calm down i don't think that is going to happen why would you have to tell him anyway ROSE

rose i have to live with him for like 5 years so yeah I'm sure i can stay non baby bump for 5 years than i can have a baby and a baby bump so yeah sure why fucking not! BELLA

oh okay umm well we aren't even sure if your pregnant yet so i will go to the store buy you a pregnancy test and then we can see ROSE

okay BELLA

**rose point of view**

i went down to the store i asked what one is the best and would be most right the store person gave me a weird look

umm its for my cousin she thinks she is pregnant so yeah don't give me that look others wise i will slap that look right off your face and put it up your ass ROSE

sorry i didn't realise JESSICA

its fine before you pull faces at someone make sure you know the story! ROSE

yes ma'm JESSICA

so can you help me with this or not? ROSE

i sure can help this one is a really good and popular one JESSICA

thank you for your time ROSE

i paid for it and was on my way back home when my phone rang it had Edwards spare phones number so i answered it

hey ed whats up ROSE

nothing just want to say this is my number now alice has her real phone the guy seen mine and took it off me he didn't see alice's so she has hers she also gave him her spare phone so yeah hows bells? and everyone EDWARD

umm they are great and bells is doing alright ROSE

oh okay cool someone is coming they aren't very nice people but yeah bye EDWARD

okay bye i miss you guys already ROSE

miss you to EDWARD

the time i finished the phone call i was back at the house i ran in gave Bella the test while she was waiting for the result i told her Edward rang and asked how she is i told him that you are fine and everything i didn't say anything about the pregnancy thingo because i didn't know if you wanted hi to know or not just yet so yeah i didn't say anything

no its okay i don't think i will tell him I'm pregnant BELLA

wait what you are pregnant ROSE

yeah I'm not going to tell him he wants to become a doctor when he's older i don't want this like me and the baby to get in the way of that i want him to live his life not be stuck in a job he hates us yelling at each other all the time i don't want that to happen he could find a job at a hospital have kids at a reasonable age and be happy BELLA

bells he has a right to know he has a baby now because if he finds out later he might be mad that you didn't tell him I'm sure he will still be a doctor and everything he wants to be and do don't worry i just think he should know if you don't want him to know I'm sure everyone will keep it a secret for you but at least tell the rest of us ROSE

okay i will tell everyone else but edward and i know this will make me sound like a slut but I'm going to say to my dad i don't know who the father is of this baby BELLA

bella do what ever you have to do as long as we know whats going on so we can help you thats all that matters ROSE

**alice point of view**

when we got to the house unpacked and everything well Edward and i have to stay in the same room together what i completely fine with me i don't care and he doesn't care so its all good well while Edward went up the stares of the basement we call our bedroom i had a vision it was of rose she went down to the store to get something then gave it to Bella then they talked for a while about something and then they walked out to the guys and Bella looked upset rose looked worried jasper was pained because of all the emotions around him and emmet was happy then i was cut out from my vision by Edward getting pushed down the stairs he got punched in the face then the stomach then mr riley kick Edward in the balls really really really hard Edward cried out in pain mr riley then turned to me and said would i like something to eat

sure I'm a little hungry ALICE

**NO ALICE DONT HE WILL HURT YOU **EDWARD

i won't kid

he kicked edward again and left he grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen i got some lunch and sat down at the table i thought about what Edward said mr riley must have asked if Edward was hungry he said yes then got bashed for it i don't know the story but i think that is it i will grab some food for him and take it down like something that i can carry like umm a sandwich i quickly made edward a sandwich and took it down to him while mr Riley was out the front smoking

here you go i couldn't get anything else without him knowing so what happened for you to get bashed like that and when your finished i will help clean you up ALICE

he asked me if i am hungry and would like something to eat i said yeah i haven't really eaten yet thats when he got up took me to the kitchen he grabbed my head and put it under the sink then turned the water on he asked me if i was still hungry i said no hoping it would stop but before i knew it he punished me in the side of my face i hit the floor he started kicking me and yelling lair lair you fucking lair then he pushed me down the stares punched me and kicked me like what you saw why didn't you warn me about it you know i can read minds EDWARD

oh I'm so so sorry i blocked that vision out because i was already looking at one of bella and the rest well first rose went down to the shops brought something then handed it to bella they talked for a while then they walked out of the bathroom and sat down with the others rose looked worried bella looked upset jasper was pained from the emotions around him and emmet was jumping up and down so i don't think anyone died ALICE

oh maybe try calling them tonight or look at their future to see if they will pick up if you call them EDWARD

okay i will look at their future and see if they do then i will call tonight ALICE

okay cool EDWARD

but for now lets get you showered and cleaned up ALICE

okay but i might get bashed again if i have a shower EDWARD

you won't and you won't get one tonight mr riley and the family leaving in about five minutes to go somewhere for a family thingo he is going to tell us to clean up and everything they will be out for 5 hours so we have enough time to go down town get things we need like food what we can hid from them incase one of us don't get dinner or lunch we will pick up a job list thingo so we can spend most of our time at work and not here we have to buy something for the cuts on your face i need more make up and yeah just do everything we need sound good ALICE

sounds good i will get my things together for a shower now EDWARD

okay ALICE

i walked up stares to see what they were doing mr riley said to me that they will be out for 5 hours and the whole family won't be home so be good and clean the house he wants to house to be so tidy he can see his face through the cups i said okay and they left

Edward came up with his things i made him get into the shower shave and i got changed while he did that i vacuumed the floors i changed the bed sheets like everyones they looked old and dirty i put washing on and pegged it out i gathered all the dirty dishes put them in a sink full of hot water so they can be easier to clean for when we get back

when i finished doing that Edward came out of the bathroom i grabbed my handbag i put Edwards dirty clothes in the washing machine and turned it on so when we get back it should be finished then we set off since we didn't have a key we left the back door unlocked no one would know and we just had to go through the back instead of the front door we did that a lot when we were with mum and dad

when we got to town we walked into a cheep shop called the reject shop it is where you can get cheap things we got a little clothes line for inside for mine and Edwards clothes because we didn't think mr riley would like us using his clothes line we got lollies pegs to hold our clothes on the line we shampoo and soap then e went into Coles we got microwave 2 minute noodles bags of chips cans of drink and really anything we could easily eat and drink as store in our room so when they go out or if they go to bed we can eat something we brought new pillows and sheets for the beds it kinda felt like we were moving out together but we weren't we got somethings to help Edwards cuts and things on him we were out for about 2 hours we put everything away we put the food in a big tub what had a lid on it we hid it in the cupboard we changed our sheets Edward put the washing machine on again with our sheets i hung out the clothes then Edward put his clothes on the our washing line we had done everything in 1 hour and a half so we had two and half hours left to do nothing so we walked into town again and got lunch out we watched a movie now only half an hour to go until they get back so we ran home to make sure we cleaned everything and done everything when they got home Edward and i were pegging the rest of the washing out since we done what he said he gave us $20 each he told us tomorrow we have to go down town and look for jobs once we have found a job he will give me a key to the house

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

after rose and i talked to the boys about it they were well lets just say emmet was jumping up and down that he could have someone to play with and annoy jasper looked like he was in pain i tried i help him by having no emotion at all

thank you Bella JASPER

its okay i thought you might need help so are you okay with this like me being pregnant to your best friend i might add on to that sentence BELLA

wait Edward is the father from the night of the party JASPER

yeah jazz he is i haven't slept with anyone else apart from him so yeah he would be the father BELLA

bella you have to tell him that he is the father if you don't want him to give up everything just say i just thought you would like to know incase you run into it someday or something like that JASPER

jazz i have told her that and if she doesn't want him to know then we won't tell him but the only thing is that alice will be able to see your future ROSE

yeah she will but she might get the hint not to tell Edward and plus i already sent a message saying i can't talk to them anymore i didn't say it like that but yeah somehow like that BELLA

okay i will tell alice if she asks me something about it and i will say not to tell Edward or let him know

ROSE

thank you guys and thank you jasper for calming emmet down BELLA

its fine JASPER

it has been about 2 weeks since everyone found out and today rose and i are going to see how far along i am and to see when it will be due there is a new doctor we are going to he has had a lot of experience in young teenagers having kids so i want to go see him rose booked it in and we are on our way emmet begged us to let him tag along but we said no he was upset then so jasper had to calm him down for us we thank him and left for the hospital when we got there we found a car spot then walked in rose told the reception that we are here to see Dr cullen the lady at the desk was very nice she told us that if he is a little lost to find things don't worry because he is a new doctor at this hospital but he worked at a different hospital for a while and he is a very very good one he is one of the best they have i was very happy to hear that i was in good hands

**carlisle point of view**

Isabella swan i called out then i seen a blonde lady and a brunette lady the brunette looks like she is the one pregnant she looks very nervous about it i said hello and then start my way to my office

so who is Isabella CARLSLE

me can you call me bella please BELLA

sure if thats what you prefer CARLISLE

so you are here to see how far along you are and to see the due date right? CARLISLE

right BELLA

okay well bella would you and your friend like to follow me CARLISLE

I'm rose by the way bella's best friend ROSE

okay thanks nice to meet you CARLISLE

so bella do you know who the dad is CARLISLE

yes i do but he doesn't know and it was a one stand because his sister and i are good friend like best friends and rose and her threw a party and people brang beer and that some how we ended up drunk in his room then yeah you know what happens next BELLA

oh okay you know it is bad for you to drink t your age don't you CARLISLE

yeah i do BELLA

okay sorry i just had to ask that in case you didn't want me to bring it up or anything in the future CARLISLE

no its fine his parents put him and his sister into foster care they didn't want them at all and when one of them felt like sex it would be the baby father or his sister so they got raped a few times but it hasn't affected them or anything so now i don't know where they are or what is going on so yeah he wants to become a doctor and work at a hospital and i don't want to get in the way of that so I'm not going to tell him BELLA

oh wow have they gone to the police or anything about it like what happen to them? CARLISLE

no they didn't think it was nessercery BELLA

oh okay well they should well maybe it would be better if he found out maybe he would still become a doctor and everything he wants to be i know if i was him i would want to know if i had a baby on the way CARLISLE

I'm sure he would love to know but i can't get in the way of things BELLA

sorry Dr Cullen NURSE

yes CARLISLE

someone is here to see you right away NURSE

is it important to can it wait CARLISLE

i don't think they want to wait so maybe now i can send them up here if you like NURSE

okay send them up CARLISLE

sorry about this Bella CARLISLE

no its fine BELLA

hey carlisle ESME

Esme what are you doing here? CARLISLE

umm i thought you would like to know that I'm pregnant oh and a foster agency would like us to care for twins a boy and girl around the age of 16 ESME

omg your pregnant really wow umm with the twins we should talk about it later on at home CARLISLE

okay ESME

oh sorry hi I'm sorry for interrupting sorry ESME

no its fine i would rather find out someone a lot older than me is having a baby BELLA

how old are you sweat heart ESME

I'm 16 so yeah BELLA

oh we are 23 but I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother don't you worry ESME

thank you BELLA

okay well i better get going but honey love you ESME

love you to bye CARLISLE

congrats BELLA

thank you CARLISLE

okay well we better get back to this then shall we CARLISLE

yeah we should BELLA

**bella point of view**

well rose and i found out that Dr Cullen is having a baby as well

he has blond hair beautiful blue eyes and white pale skin he looks like a angel and Esme has brown long hair with hazel eyes they both look very beautiful

i jumped when the cold gel stuff hit my stomach carlisle laughed

bells your meant to be listening not day dreaming ROSE

haha very funny rose i wasn't day dreaming i was thinking BELLA

oh you were thinking about Edward Mason ROSE

omg rose maybe i was maybe i weren't BELLA

oh come on bells we know you like him and he knows that as well now but he had to leave hey i wonder how jasper is going now since he doesn't have bright bubbly pixie alice ROSE

haha nice word picking for alice and hey i'm the only one aloud to call her a pixie she maybe small but she is strong even emmets scared of her like that has to say something BELLA

i know but she isn't here so i thought i could get away with it ROSE

hmm maybe when i see her again i will tell her that you called her a pixie BELLA

you wouldn't ROSE

oh yes i would BELLA

fine i will tell Edward you called him your bronze hair green eyes nerd angel ROSE

hey but he is a bronze haired green eyed nerd angel BELLA

okay sorry girls but you are 4 months through and your due month will be in june later on i will be able to tell you what date CARLISLE

okay thank you so much BELLA

its my pleasure CARLISLE

bye thank you again BELLA

its okay bye CARLISLE

**rose point of view**

when we got home emmet was running out the door as well as jasper but jasper was just trying to calm him down

how far along are you whats the date? EMMET

i'm 4 months along and it will be born in june sometime Dr Cullen said later on we will be able to tell what date it will be born but while we were there we found he is having a baby as well and some foster people want them to look after twins around our age i don't know the names but it kinda sounds like Edward and alice because it was a boy and a girl but yeah BELLA

emmet don't worry you can play with the baby and everything when its born ROSE

i know why does it take 9 months for the pregnancy EMMET

just to annoy you emmet JOKED BELLA

they walked inside when roses phone rang

hello?

silence

oh alice hey

silence

i'm good how are you

silence

ummm everything and everyone is good down here

silence

oh well we found there is new and very cute doctor at the hospital

silence

OMG your moving closer to us yay thats so good

silence

oh you will be living with a pregnant women and a guy who works at the hospital and they are very nice

silence

oh cool well i gotta go Bella is getting hungry and i'm cooking dinner and emmet is whining like a little kid so yeah

silence

what do you mean when and if we see Edward don't worry about him is he fine

silence

oh okay as long as he is okay and alive thats the main thing

silence

okay bye have fun packing

alice said something happened to Edward but he is fine so yeah and she is moving closer to us and is going to be living with a doctor and a pregnant women ROSE

omg rose its carlisle they will be living with the doctor at the hospital today BELLA

omg your right ROSE

is that a bad thing JASPER AND EMMET said at the same time

no its not we just know who he is living with thats all ROSE

oh okay cool EMMET

**alice point of view **

we are finally moving out of this house Edward has gotten bashed every night everyday around 5 times a day we got jobs and went to school so we were hardly home and Edward was sick one day like throwing up sick and he was forced to go to school he went then the school called mr riley and said he has to go home and get something to eat and when mr riley got to the school Edward was pulled by his hair and got punched in the face because mr riley didn't realise people were watching then a lady in the office said i think he is well enough to stay at school sorry to bother you sir

no its okay i would do anything to help Edward hows alice is she sick MR RILEY

alice is fine she is in class at the moment DESK PERSON

okay well have a good day Edward MR RILEY

i will EDWARD SAID WEAKLY

sorry Edward for keeping you here but i cant send you home with him bashing you and everything i will call alice to bring her bag and get yours on the way up here DESK LADY

okay thank you i'm going to lay down EDWARD

okay DESK LADY

my name got called over the speaker it said to grab Edwards bag and bring mine up to the office as well so i did what they said to do Edwards teacher was at the door already holding Edwards bag for me to take it when i got up to the office the lady said i can go wait with Edward so i did he didn't look well at all guys i'm sorry if you like this family but your going to a different family mr riley is getting arrested for bashing you and a person will be here soon to pick you both up then when mr riley has left the house you will go inside and pack your things i'm not sire who your going with or anything they just told me to tell you guys that

thank you ALICE

its okay how are you feeling Edward DESK LADY

EDWARD

you sound very tired and sick DESK LADY

i am EDWARD

you can go to seep if you like DESK LADY

thank you EDWARD

its okay DESK LADY

when she walked out of the room Edward asked me if i can be his pillow and since he is sick and tired i said yes the chair cant really be that nice to sleep on about one hour later Edward was fast asleep i was on my phone then a lady walked in at first she thought we were a couple then she realised we looked the same

hi you must be alice LEAH

yeah i'm alice and this is my twin brother Edward ALICE

okay LEAH

i know this would have made us look like a couple but Edward is sick and tired and he normally uses me as a pillow because i am a lot smaller than him and yeah ALICE

no its fine your a really nice sister than to let him use you as a pillow LEAH

hmm hey Ed Eddie you have to get up were leaving now ALICE

but he wont take care of me like you did when we were with mum and dad i wish we were home again i miss our friends and Bella and you would miss jasper i wonder how he is feeling i wonder what rose is up to hey i wonder if emmet is still like a little kid or if he has grown up a little EDWARD

sorry he sleep talks when i try and wake him up but everything he says is true ALICE

i had to shake Edward to get him up after like 5 minutes of trying he finally got up and looked at leah

who are you? EDWARD

sorry i'm leah i am here to collect you guys and your belongings you look horrible i think we should get you to a hospital LEAH

NO NO HOSPITAL alice will take care of me she always does she is the youngest one out of me and her but she acts like the oldest so no hospital EDWARD

Edward we have to get you to a hospital because you guys are going to be living with a pregnant women LEAH

no i will stay away from her i promise just no hospital please no hospital EDWARD

can i add in you wont be able to force Edward into a hospital not after what happened to him in one just saying and he will get very very angry with you if you try and make him go to one EDWARD

oh okay well no hospital then sound good LEAH

good EDWARD

**Edward point of view **

we got into the car i nearly feel asleep again when alice said we are here so i got out grabbed my things since we had hardly any food left in the massive box thingo we put our sheets in it and towels then our pillows on top that was the main thing in the boot we could fir about 4 other bags in there as well then the rest has to be in with us but that wasn't much so we didn't care i had a blanket in the back with us i used alice as my pillow again and i was fast asleep in 5 minutes

**Bella point of view**

i was now 6 months threw my pregnancy Dr Cullen said the baby should be born around the 15th or 16th of june and it was now the 14th of april so only 3 months left then i will have a beautiful baby boy running around as well as a beautiful baby girl running around the house it will be hard without Edward with me but i have jasper rose and emmet well we will have three kids to look after and i mean the twins and emmet

it was awesome news that alice and Edward are moving closer to us again but i don't want him to see me with a massive belly i look like i'm about to drop but thats because i am carrying twins so yeah my dad told me he will help once he found out Edward is the one that got me pregnant he has always liked Edward i'm not sure why but he did

i had another visit to Dr Cullen's office soon for another cheek up and this will be my third last one until i just have to relax and do nothing

rose and emmet asked me if i would like to live with them since they have a 6 bedroom house all to them selves jasper is living there as well i was just going to live at charlie house but since they offered i will accept i need a lot of support and everything to help me threw this my dad was great but he is at work all day and yeah so i moved in with them

rose and i went baby shopping everyone didn't care that i was a teenage mum they just looked asked how far along i am i said 6 months but since i am having twins it looks like i'm about go into labour everyone who walked past me brought something for me i even got a pram (push chair) and car seat (buster seat) i of course brought another one so emmet and rose can have one and i will have the other i had to have two baby seats in the car a twin pram and everything double i even got a double high chair i got it now just incase they didn't have it when they needed it rose and i set the baby's room up emmet and jasper help put everything together for us then rose and i decorated it

**Edward point of view**

i got woken up by alice shaking me and talking to me i looked at the time and it was 4 in the afternoon i was asleep for 6 hours okay so that must be it was a 6 hour drive from where i used to live to here

Edward we are at our new home and the carers want to meet us so get up i didnt want to leave you so leah and our carers took our things up to our rooms we have our own rooms but our bags are in one room so we can sort threw them ALICE

okay cool i'm getting up see i'm up now EDWARD

thank you i love you big bro ALICE

i love you to my little pixie sister ALICE

alice punched me for that and man she is so tiny but so strong

alice dont hurt me EDWARD

man up Eddie ALICE

don't call me that again other wise i will call you my little pixie sister EDWARD

fine now get out now oh and by the way when you try and get angry it doesn't work because of your voice you can hardly talk let alone yell and it is kinda funny ALICE

thanks pixie EDWARD

_HEY YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T CALL ME THAT _ ALICE

sorry i couldn't help my self EDWARD

we heard laughing as we got out of the car alice looked at me and i looked at her then we both looked at the three adults standing there

what are you guys laughing at? ALICE

sorry alice we just heard what you guys were talking about and doing it is funny LEAH

oh okay ALICE

sorry guys this is your carers Carlisle and Esme Cullen LEAH

nice to meet you ALICE

what she said EDWARD

Edward you can be polite what did mum and dad teach us ALICE

umm do you really want me to answer that for you EDWARD

uh no thanks ALICE

thought so EDWARD

( what there mum and dad taught them is when you meet someone you say what the fuck is your name and if you find them cute you have sex with them )

sorry its nice to meet you carlisle and Esme EDWARD

my name is alice and this is my twin brother Edward he is the oldest one but sometimes i act like the older one just because he used to hang around with emmet ALICE

hey don't blame emmet he was the best i would say because of rose and Bella your the one who acts older EDWARD

hey don't blame them okay fine lets just say that emmet makes you act younger than jasper is the one what makes you serious ALICE

fine just because of what he can do and alice shut up now we are boring them EDWARD

how did you know i was thinking that LEAH

whoops i guess i should tell you guys i can read minds and alice can see the future EDWARD

alice why didn't you tell me that before i blurted it out EDWARD

i didn't tell you because Esme and carlisle think it is interesting so thats why ALICE

carlisle took us into the house showed us around then some how he got me to go to the hospital as i walked in i seen Bella she was pregnant then heard this

hi mi bella swan mi here for my 6 moths baby check BELLA

oh yes Dr cullen is on his way now take a seat and he will be right with you TARNYA

thank you BELLA

Edward just wait here i will tell the lady at the desk and she will look for a room while i get my work things on and then will come out take you to your room then i have to get to work sound good? CARLISLE

yeah sounds good just don't be too long EDWARD

i won't be I promise CARLISLE

i watched Bella sit down in the waiting room i walked over and said hey stranger

she was about to say who the hell are you but when she looked up she saw me and didn't say anything but

Edward what are you doing here i didn't think you came into hospitals anymore like BELLA

i know bells but i live with a doctor now and plus i want to become one so i have to face my fear one day and he is the guy i live with i pointed over to carlisle who was at the desk EDWARD

oh well i guess i better tell you thank I'm pregnant as you can see and I'm having twins and they are your babies Edward rose told me what happen the night of the party and yeah i haven't slept with anyone else apart from you BELLA

wait why didn't you tell me why did you keep this from me Bella EDWARD

i didn't want this to get in the way of your dreams so i kept quite please don't be mad at me BELLA

I'm not i am sorry for getting angry just then EDWARD

its fine but do you remember the very last 5 minute we had together we told each other we loved each other i still have those feelings for you but if you don't like me that way then i won't do anything i promise BELLA

bells can i do something what will tell you if i love you still or not EDWARD

okay what is it? BELLA

if i don't love you i will walk away but i do love you i will kiss you EDWARD

your going to walk i cut her off short and kissed her she was surprised at first then started kissing me back then i heard a cough then looked up to see carlisle standing there

sorry carlisle EDWARD

so you've been here less than an hour and you have fallen in love with a pregnant women CARLISLE

Bella and i laughed carlisle looked surprised at this

no carlisle this is Bella i think she would have told you how she fell pregnant like she got drunk had a one night stand and he wants to become a doctor so I'm not going to tell him about me being pregnant well that one night was spent with me we were best friends and alice wanted us to get together really badly so she hosted a party and yeah when i left i told bella i loved her and she said the same to me so i think we can finally go out without me having to leave EDWARD

oh okay who knew i would end up looking after bella babies father well anyway Edward you have to go rest so i will show you to your room and i will be out soon bella CARLISLE

okay I'm going EDWARD

okay thanks carlisle BELLA

why i can't i be there for the scan thingo today? EDWARD

your sick edward the next one you can just not today you can be around bella to much other wise she can get sick and lose a baby or both and we don't want that happening now do we CARLISLE

**i hope you liked my story so far i am thinking about making edward sick then he gets turned into a vampier and Esme falls pregnant as a human and carlisle is a vampire but no one knows he wears contacts to make his eyes blue i don't know tell me what you think of my idea you can tell me if its stupid or not but please give me ideas and please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward point of view **

i went into my room it was very white i asked carlisle if i will have to stay here for a while his answer was he has to check and see what is wrong with me before he tells me anything or does anything else to me

when Esme comes alice will be with her and we will have lunch with you and you can come out of the hospital for lunch but as soon as we are done you have to be in the hospital again we will have kfc or something but eat it at home then when i come back to work you have to come with me but half an hour before lunch i will cheek on you then if you have to stay awhile you can bring some things in to make it your room okay CARLISLE

okay bye umm have fun i guess EDWARD

thank you Edward i love my job apart from the nurses always staring at me and stuff like that i love it CARLISLE

haha okay carlisle um yeah well bye EDWARD

when carlisle left me in the room i had nothing to do so i tried to turn the TV on but it didn't work i heard a nurse say something to another nurse about the person Dr Cullen wants in the room I'm in like why does a boy have to live with the most cutest and hottest person alive then they both walked in and i thought great and they both had blank minds so i had no idea what they were going to do anyway one had a massive smile on her face and the other had a look on her face what looked like lust for me one of the girls walked out then walked back in a few minutes later with rope and handcuffs and things to tie people down the girl handed the other girl rope and a handcuff

hi my name is kayla I'm going to be your nurse for today because Dr Cullen hasn't told us who is your nurse and who isn't KAYLA

she the locked the door and the other one said her name

hi my name is taylor I'm your nurse as well and this is part of our job TAYLOR

she looked over to kayla and winked at her then they both hand cuffed my hands to the bed and then done the same to my feet they took my clothes off and tied my body down i tried to get out of it but couldn't

Edward you are not strong enough to get out of this one and the door is locked so no one can get in and anyway no one can save you now and plus the lady at the desk sent you to this room because she seen that you are really cute and would make great babies for both of us so until we are both pregnant you aren't going anywhere you are ours now KAYLA

i thought in my head what if i yelled for carlisle wait he wouldn't hear me anyway he is only human and doesn't have super hearing or anything so there no use

i heard a knock on the door then the girls looked at each other

yes who is it KAYLA

its me Dr Cullen i need to make sure Edward is okay CARLISLE

he is fine Dr Cullen taylor and i are making sure he is fine so don't worry isn't it your lunch break soon KAYLA

yeah it is so thats why i have to check on Edward so he can come with me CARLISLE

oh he looks to sick to leave the hospital now sorry Dr Cullen TAYLOR

i tried to say something but taylor put tape over my mouth

okay then i will check on him later CARLISLE

okay Dr Cullen

with that i heard him walk off and the girls were taking turns sucking my cock after 5 minutes of them giving me a blow job they were so happy at the size of my cock on with that taylor got on the bed and put my cock into her ass hole she was just saying ohh fuck me Edward i want you inside me ohh then kayla got on the bed she was rubbing her parts over my face i closed my eyes hoping it was just a dream then i heard the door unlock the girls didn't notice and it opened there stood Carlisle and two other men who looked like high up people at the hospital the girls kept going not realising people were in the room carlisle seen how weak i was and i had marks on my hands and he seen i tried to get free but couldn't one on the men coughed making the girls jump

umm he came on to us KAYLA

yeah he came on to us then he told us to cuff him and tie him down TAYLOR

girls he wouldn't have got up locked the door and want him self cuffed to the bed he would have got up locked the door and cuffed you two to the bed not him self and plus i can see that he is very weak and has tried to get free but couldn't so you to girls will be arrested and a investigation will be held because of this and you will never be aloud to work at a hospital again

the girls got dressed and then police arrested them Carlisle looked me over asked me if i was alright i was very sore but apart from that I'm fine then he helped me get dressed since i couldn't lift my foot up very high and he done a cheek

the girls had to do a pregnancy test each and taylor was pregnant the police officer said i could be arrested for that and carlisle got very angry and said i was tied down and they were the ones who had sex with me and with that the police officer asked me if i would like to be the father of her child i said no and he said she will have to give up the baby then and not go through with the pregnancy

**Bella point of view **

i am 6 months threw my pregnancy and was at the hospital to see what time i had to see Dr Cullen the lady at the desk told the time and it was just after Dr Cullen got off his lunch break i then seen these two girls were walking out of the hospital with police officers i heard one saying the police motto thing and saying Edward mason at the end of it i gasp was it my Edward the one I'm pregnant to was he at this hospital now like right now just then i seen Dr Cullen and another person walk out they looked very weak i did hear that the spanish flu was going around but it wasn't close to here than i realised Edward is living in Spain i hoped that he hasn't got it just then i got pulled out of my train of thought by carlisle

Bella i didn't expect to see you here this early CARLISLE

oh no i was only stopping bye since i was near here to see when my appointment was thats all i guess i will see you after your lunch break BELLA

okay i know I'm just joking with you i will see you soon bye Bella CARLISLE

hey carlisle is that Bella Swan the chiefs daughter? EDWARD

um yeah why do you know her? CARLISLE

uh yeah i do but don't worry EDWARD

okay well you are only allowed out today because you have the spanish flu and if anyone in the hospital knew you had it you would be put in to isolation until you got better but since you are only weak and have a cold you won't give it to anyone and even when you get worse i won't get sick from it and since i know you can read my mind please do it now and believe what i tell you because it is true and alice will find out as well since she can see the future and Esme knows as well so please don't be scared i won't hurt you or anything and if you want to know more about me i will tell you CARLISLE

umm okay EDWARD

**carlisle point of view**

**_EDWARD PLEASE DONT BE SCARED AND YOU MIGHT THINK IM JOKING BUT IM NOT FEEL MY HAND AND YOU WILL REALISE IM NOT JOKING OKAY WELL EDWARD IM A VAMPIRE SO YOU ARE LIVING WITH A VAMPIRE AND IF YOU GET REALLY SICK AND DONT MAKE IT I CAN TURN YOU INTO A VAMPIRE AND ESME ISNT 23 SHE IS ONLY TWENTY BUT SHE WANTS TO BE TURNED AT 23 OR 24 BUT IT IS YOUR OPTION TO BE CHANGED OR NOT _**CARLISLE

oh wow and yeah if i don't make it like i don't get better can you do that for me carlisle please i want to live EDWARD

Edward said that just as we pulled up outside the house alice ran outside and hugged Edward really lightly because she didn't want to hurt him

hey i seen what happened are you okay at least you aren't a virgin well at least they didn't take it off you the love of your life did before we had to leave all our friends behind ALICE

thanks alice but i already seen the love of my life and she is pregnant so yeah EDWARD

oh i wonder how far along she is ALICE

kids come on ESME

hey carlisle you know Bella right Bella swan ALICE

um yeah i can't talk about people out of work alice CARLISLE

we are her best friends so your only talking about our best friend how far along is she ALICE

okay fine she is 6 months she said she had a one night stand and doesn't want to get in the way of the babies father because he wants to become a doctor and everything then settle down with kids but to be honest i think she will need all the help she can get because she is having twins CARLISLE

omg that can not be possible can it alice why didn't you tell me EDWARD

hey Edward i had no idea and plus it can be possible remember all the stories mum told us about the family one night stands always lead to having twins if the girl falls pregnant plus she could have yeah with someone else we don't know for sure ALICE

yeah alice like someone would want to do the exact same thing as me EDWARD

okay Edward i don't know what is going on but you have to calm down before you hurt your self CARLISLE

did Bella mention a name of the father or did anyone else say the name of the father EDWARD

umm yeah a blonde girl named rose they were talking and rose said something and all i heard was Edward so i don't know CARLISLE

okay thank you see alice put two and two together and you get Bella baby and yeah great EDWARD

umm Edward are you trying to say that your the father to Bella's babies CARLISLE

yes he is the father he is the one who wants to become a doctor then settle down and start a family but its because of me and rose why she is pregnant we wanted them to date so badly so we hosted a party and they got drunk and yeah in his bedroom and in our family one try is all it takes to get a girl pregnant from one night stands and if your drunk ALICE

after we ate lunch i had to go back to the hospital we all helped Edward get somethings from his room like clothes bed sheets and books laptop and things to entertain him when we got back he got moved into a room with a big TV what works and is a private room so it kinda feels like his own bedroom they put a mini bar fridge in his room incase he wanted a drink or something to eat from it

Bella soon found out that the guy who was walking with me is Edward she asked to see him he was now so weak he could hardly keep his eyes open he couldn't move talk or anything so he got feed by a tube Bella could only see him for 10 minutes since she is heavily pregnant she walked in and started crying he opened his eyes to see her and we seen a single tear roll down his face she kissed him and sat down to talk to him not long until the ten minutes was up

i walked in to the room checked him and he only had a few hours left of his life to go he had his 17th birthday in the hospital two days ago with alice they ate cake talked and wished Edward would get better soon

Esme was five months threw her pregnancy when she went to check the baby and she got told it has died she was so upset she went out of the hospital and wouldn't tell me for days i had turned Edward a few days ago he didn't want to kill alice because they have the same blood and he was used to the smell he didn't try and kill Esme either because he could smell the dead baby inside her i couldn't smell it because I'm over 200 years old and Edward is a new born vampire he has great control over his blood thirst i took him hunting for the first time and Esme took that as a chance to try and kill her self when i got back alice gave me the phone and said it is work i got dressed for work and left when i got there i seen who it was i couldn't believe it my beautiful Esme tried to kill herself i faked that she died and changed her at home we moved towns alice started a new school i stayed home for awhile to help Edward and Esme they were soon fine and i found a job at the hospital but i didn't leave before i delivered Bella's babies she was very upset that Edward didn't make it and died

on my first day of the new job a couple came in and i knew what they had before they even got the test results back i told the other doctor who i was working with i said

they have the spanish flu my son had it and past away a few months ago i feel sorry for his girlfriend she just gave birth to twins god i miss him so much CARLISLE

I'm so sorry to hear that but thank you for telling us that it is the spanish flu DOCTOR

soon the whole hospital was full of people from the spanish flu most of them died over night or after a week of being in the hospital the couple what came in was very strong kinda like Edward was i looked at there profile they were mrs Elizabeth mason and he was mr Edward mason then i realised they are Edward's parents i thought i better tell them that there son lived in Spain and died of the spanish flu and that they are grandparents it wasn't long after that they died

Edward died first then not long after Elizabeth went to i had told Edward what happen he was sad but wasn't that sad he was i don't know it is hard to explain he and alice were sad but they weren't that sad because of the things they did to them and they didn't want or love them so they were sad but didn't cry or anything


	4. Chapter 4

**carlisle point of view **

i soon changed Esme because she would have died if i didn't change her Edward helped me with her trying to keep her away from Alice soon Edward took Alice on a holiday and we gave Esme a sample of her blood that made her used to her smell and after two weeks she was fine around alice but one day alice disappeared Edward Esme and i tried looking for her but all we could smell was another vampire we didn't want to think the worst and mainly for Edward because Alice is his sister twin sister to be exact but along the way i had changed Rosalie hoping she would be for Edward but they are more like brother and sister and he looked at her as a sister soon as he seen her because he had lost his sister and wanted her back really badly soon emmet came along and Edward loved having him around because he is a brother he never had about 10 years later alice and someone else returned

hey Edward this is jasper my boyfriend ALICE

umm what happened Alice like you are EDWARD

i know that night when i disappeared i was angry with Esme i forgot what about now but anyway so i went for a walk and didn't tell anyone where i was going i came across a vampire it wanted to kill me but jasper was there to save me the time he got to me it was to late so i had to change and i was so angry with my self for leaving and wasn't sure if you wanted me back ALICE

alice if we didn't want you back we wouldn't have searched for you and everything and why is his eyes red EDWARD

he used to feed off humans but i am trying to get him into animal blood now he is getting better but yeah it will take time ALICE

oh okay well we are moving back to forks did you want to come or stay here CARLISLE

i want to come what about you jazz ALICE

i will only if its okay with you and your family JASPER

yeah its okay with me but the others have to say yes then EDWARD

yes we would all love to have you live with us Jasper ESME

anyway Esme our whole family apart from you and carlisle are best friends when we were human Alice was going out with Jasper and Rose was going out with Emmet and yeah we are best friends now family and brought together again by Carlisle so thank you EDWARD

um just wondering but have you seen your kids Edward ALICE

no why have you? EDWARD

yeah they look like you ALICE

omg they are the cutest things i have ever seen ROSE

**carlisle point of view **

when we moved i enrolled the kids into forks high school they wanted to go there because they all remember it and know where everything is so they are going there it has been around 5 years maybe less since they moved in with me and the school has all new teachers and staff even new kids because the school had to have something done with it so it was closed for a while so everyone won't know the kids what is really good

kids are you ready for school ESME

yeah nearly ALICE

well hurry up rise and alice are you ready boys ESME

yeah I'm ready don't know about emmet tho jasper is getting something out of his room then will be down EDWARD

okay are you ready carlisle ESME

yes honey thank you CARLISLE

its okay ESME

hurry up guys if you want a lift to school i have to leave now CARLISLE

okay we are ready now ALICE

okay well get in the car CARLISLE

i kissed Esme goodbye and made sure the kids were in the car then drove off to forks high school

the kids got out and started walking over to the office but Edward stopped and turned around so i followed his gaze and seen Bella everyone in the family stopped and seen who it was Rose Emmet and Jasper ran to the office while Edward and Alice stood there staring at her she looked up at them and quickly walked off towards the school i made sure i got Edwards attention then asked if he was alright he gave me the thumbs up and pointed to alice and thats means if she sees anything bad happen they will came home or go to the hospital to find me

**bella point of view**

omg i can't believe they are 3 now Jessica and Seth there last name is Cullen because i found out that Edward and Alice got adopted and i knew it was Dr Cullen who they are living with and yeah anyway the twins are 10 they opened there gifts i got them rose and emmet sent down one same with jasper they all moved away and i don't know where they went but anyway i heard new people were going to forks high i had to repeat two years of high school since i missed them well i didn't have to but i wanted to and the new people are in my year i hope they are nice and want to be friends with me but if not it doesn't matter

i dropped the twins off at day care then got my self to school when i pulled up outside the school well in the car park where i normally park i seen a black modern day car it looks hell nice i got out grabbed my school bag and started to walk thats until i seen Edward and Alice just starring at me they look heaps different from when i remember them but anyway i didn't walk up to them because i was really confused to why he is back at forks and going to forks high school so i just walked the other way into the school i went to my first class to find Angela there i sat down next to her

oh hey Bella have you seen the new kids yet ANGELA

only two why BELLA

omg they are so cute and the girls are so pretty anyway we have a test today but since we both already did it we don't need to do it again but it isn't for this class it is for 5th period and didn't you say you had a text next period but you don't have to do it or something ANGELA

yay and yeah i do have a test next period but i don't have to do it we both don't have to do tests for the whole year only like the last week is when i have to start doing them and you know you didn't have to stay back two years for me BELLA

i know but I'm your best friend so i am ANGELA

okay thank you BELLA

its okay ANGELA

we heard the teacher talking to someone so we looked up to see who and standing there was Edward Cullen and Rose Hale along with Jasper i can't believe they are here and they look so pail and cold but maybe thats just me our teacher mr Robinson showed them where they sit Edward has to sit next to me then its Jasper then Rose we sit at the very back of the class and to my luck not really but Angela is going away for two weeks so i will be here for two weeks with them it isn't to bad i really want to ask why they are here but I'm to scared to

hey Bella i know you are probably wondering why we are here and look so happy and why we came on the someday together but there is a reason so if you would like to know please tell us then we can meet you somewhere private EDWARD

i was pulled out of my train of thought by a beautiful velvet voice i looked over to see it was Edward so of course i answered him

yeah i am really confused at my you are here like if you moved back to forks wouldn't you get a job or something and did you beat the Spanish flu or something because when i seen you last time you were really weak and plus Dr Cullen told me you didn't make it so why would he lie to me BELLA

he had to lie Bella meet us at our house and we will tell you everything EDWARD

i can't this afternoon i have to pick the kids up and do the shopping BELLA

how are they? Carlisle told me well i worked it out with Alice and yeah i heard they are twins and are a boy and girl EDWARD

yeah there names are Seth and Jessica BELLA

aw cool i like them names EDWARD

sorry i never told you about them its just that you wanted to become a doctor and then settle down with kids and i didn't want to get in the way of that BELLA

hey Bella you would have never got in the way of me becoming a doctor i still would have and then we could have brought a house or something we needed for us and the kids EDWARD

I'm so sorry and i know i just don't know what is happening or what was going on and i was so confused BELLA

okay well if you like i can come with you to pick the kids up and do the shopping with you to make it quicker and if you like you can have dinner at my house EDWARD

umm sure okay maybe you can tell me a little about you and why your alive and Carlisle told me you were dead BELLA

yeah i can EDWARD

we stopped talking once the teacher started teaching the class the first period went by so quickly we talked and laughed rose asked somethings about the twins and before we knew it the bell rang for second period i asked them what they had and if they needed help around but of corse they didn't i had the next class alone well i thought it did but Emmet walked in handed the teacher a piece of paper then told Emmet to sit at the front of the class our teacher mr clearwater told me i have to take him to the library and show him around the school first then library since we both don't have to do the test today

about 5 minutes into the class everyone was justing todo their test and Emmet and i had to leave

hey Emmet you probably already know your way around the school but did you just want to walk around and pretend I'm showing you around then like the last 10 minutes or something we can go to the library BELLA

sure i don't really care but how are the twins EMMET

they are good they miss you and rose so much and jasper BELLA

aw i miss them to when do we get to see them and is Edward going to meet them EMMET

yeah he is going to meet them this afternoon he is coming with me to pick them up and then go shopping then put everything away then finally go to your house BELLA

wow cool have you told the twins about him and Alice EMMET

yeah i have they really badly want tom meet him and they know what he looks like so yeah they will be really surprised that he is with me to pick them up BELLA

i know this isn't any of my business but are you to going to get together EMMET

well emmet i do love him heaps and when he left he told me he loves me but he might not love me anymore he might have found someone else BELLA

Bella Bella Bella he hasn't moved on from you he loves you still and when he found out you were pregnant he loved you even more EMMET

wow really well if he wants to be with me then yeah i guess we will go out BELLA

okay cool I'm glad to hear that EMMET

yeah i think we should head over to the library now BELLA

okay EMMET

is it alright if i sit with you guys today BELLA

umm i don't think we are eating at school today but i will ask the others if we are or not EMMET

okay its cool if your not i was just wondering BELLA

okay yeah we aren't eating here today sorry EMMET

its cool well i hope you have fun at lunch BELLA

thanks EMMET

we went back to class when the bell rang ansi walked to the front door with emmet and waited for the rest of them to catch up or get there when they were all there i said bye to them and left to find Angela when i found her she was sitting by her self

hey why are you sitting by your self BELLA

get some food and sit down i will tell you everything ANGELA

okay BELLA

i walked off thinking what could be wrong with Angela i got some food and sat back down with her

Bella it is horrible Eric asked me out i thought it was for real so i jumped up and down and said yes he went to kiss me and mike tripped me he then kissed someone else and said i love you and Lauren got it all on tape it was a set up now our group doesn't want me to sit with them sorry you should go sit with them and have fun ANGELA

hey no I'm sitting here with you your my best friend and I'm not leaving you and you stayed behind two years to be with me BELLA

thanks Bella ANGELA

its okay BELLA

when lunch was over i walked to my class i had this one with jasper and Alice i knew that because when i walked in they were both seated next to me i was in the middle of them the teacher told me i was in the middle and if that would be okay and of corse i said yeah its fine

omg hey Bella i have missed you so so much how have you been and how are the twins ALICE

um they are good and I'm good how are you and your meeting the twins this afternoon BELLA

oh yay I'm really good thank you for asking ALICE

hey bells JASPER

hey jazz BELLA

school went by so prickly i have all my classes but two with at least one of the Cullens and that is really good

**sorry this chapter is really short and sorry if there is any thing wrong with any of the chapters and i know i haven't up dated in a while sorry about that I'm just really busy with school and it is hard but i have tuesday off because of the swimming carnival at school so maybe i will right another chapter **

**please review **


End file.
